Luz para la Serpiente
by Elvereth.Aduial
Summary: Yo nunca podré olvidarte. Eres todo cuanto amo.
1. Pròlogo

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling y yo no gano nada por escribir esto._

* * *

><p>-<em>Mata <em>– dijo Voldemort en parsèl.

Se oyò un grito espeluznante. Harry viò como Snape perdìa el poco color que conservaba, al mismo tiempo que abrìa mucho los ojos, cuando los colmillos de la serpiente se clavaron en su cuello; pero no pudo quitarse la esfera encantada de encima; se le doblaron las rodillas y cayò al suelo.

-Lo lamento. - dijo Voldemort con frialdad, y le diò la espalda.

No sentìa tristeza ni remordimiento. Habìa llegado la hora de abandonar aquella cabaña y hacerse cargo de la situaciòn, provisto de una varita que ahora si obedecerìa sus ordenes. Apuntò con ella la estrellada jaula de la serpiente, que soltò a Snape y se deslizò hacia arriba, y el profesor quedò tendido en el suelo, con las heridas del cuello sangrando. Voldemort saliò de la habitacion sin mirar atras, y la gran serpiente flotò tras el, encerrada en la enorme esfera.

En el tunel, y de nuevo dueño de su mente, Harry abriò los ojos y se diò cuenta de que se habìa mordido tan fuerte lo nudillos para no gritar que se habìa hecho sangrar. Volviò a mirar por la estrecha rendija y logrò ver un pie enfundado en una bota negra, que se estremecìa en el suelo.

-¡Harry! - sussurrò Hermione detras de el, pero el muchacho ya habia apuntado con la varita a la lamina que le impedìa ver toda la habitacion. El trozo de madera se levantò un centimetro del suelo y se apartò hacia un lado. Harry entrò sigilosamente.

No sabia por que lo hacìa, por que se acercaba al moribundo. Tampoco tuvo claro lo que sentìa cuando viò el cadaverico semblante de Snape y como trataba de contener la sangrante herida del cuello con los dedos, pero tenia que hacer algo. Se quito la capa para volverse invisible y, erguido a su lado, contemplò al hombre que odiaba, cuyos ojos se desorbitaron y lo buscaron cuando intento hablar. Harry se inclinò sobre el, y Snape lo agarro por la tunica y tirò del èl.

De la garganta del moribundo salio un sonido aspero y estrangulado:

-Agarrala... Agarrala...

Algo que no era sangre brotaba de Snape. Una sustancia azul plateado, ni liquida ni gaseosa, le salia por la boca, por las orejas y los ojos. Harry sabìa que era, pero no sabìa que hacer...

-Harry...-suplicó Hermione- Harry... no-nosotros podemos salvarlo..

Todavia sin saber porque, Harry asintió. Algo le decìa que todavìa tenìa un asunto pendiente con ese hombre tirado en el suelo, que todavìa no tenìa que morir.

¿Podìa ser venganza, lo que querìa? ¿Matarlo con sus proprias manos?

No, no esta vez, no completamente.

No sabìa porquè, pero sabìa que tenìa que salvarlo.

Pero, ¿Como? Un torbellino de imagenes le pasaban por la cabeza, buscando en sus recuerdos algo que habria podido primero que captò era que tenian que sacar ese hombre de allí. Si Voldemort llegaba a verlo afuera lo mataría, si alguien de la Orden lo veia, también.

Pero, ¿Como? Nadie podia aparecerse o desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, despues de siete años con la chica a su lado lo sabía muy bien. Algo le decía que se estaba olvidando de algo, que había una forma... Estaba seguro que ya se habìan desaparecido de algun lugar...

-¡Kreacher! -gritó

Se oyó un fuerte ¡crac! y un elfo domestico con unas enormes orejas de murciélago aparecío de la nada delante de ellos.

-¡El amo ha llamado Kreacher! Kreacher está muy contento señor. Kreacher tuvo que calentar muchas veces la comida señor ¡Porque quería que el amo tuviera el pastel de carne y riñones caliente para cuando volviera de su misión, señor!- dijo el elfo con su ronca voz, haciendo varias reverencias.

- Kreacher, tu puedes desaparecer de aquí, ¿verdad? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El elfo asintiò agitando las orejas.-¿Y puedes llevarte seres umanos contigo?-Volvió a asentir. La misma pregunta la había hecho a otro elfo, tiempo atrás. Esperaba realmente que esta vez el resultado non tuviera el mismo precio. -Bien... entonces, tienes que tomar a Snape.. y.. a Hermione.. y llevarlos.. a .. a el nùmero doce de Grimmauld Place. Hermione -Se volteo para hablar con la chica- tu, por favor, tienes que.. salvarlo, ¿Entiendes?

Claro que Hermione entendìa. O almenos, en ese momento lo entendìa.

¿No le habìa sugerido ella de salvarlo?

Hizo aparecer un frasco de la nada y se lo puso en las temblorosas manos a Harry. Èste recogiò rapidamente la sustancia plateada con la varita y la metiò en el frasco. El profesor gemìa en el piso grìs mientras sus ojos se estaban lentamente apagando...

"Si" dijo debilmente.

Se agachò para quedarse cara a cara con Kreacher, al cuàl sonriò. Agarrò un tobillo de su profesor y, con la otra mano, al elfo.

Unos segundos despues, estaban en un tètrico vestibulo, cuyas làmparas de gas se iluminaron en el mismo momento que Hermione abriò los ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: <strong>Me baso en el simple hecho que si el Señor Weasly no muriò en el acto cuando la serpiente lo mordiò, bueno, tampoco Severus Snape. Este es solo el prologo, no cuenta como capitùlo, lo escribì (ni siquiera todo :P) solo para poner un "punto de inicio" al fanfic._

_Me disculpo por todos los errores/horrores lingüísticos/ortograficos. Hace años que no escribo ni hablo en español, me cuesta un poco :)_

_Besos!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling y yo no gano nada por escribir esto._

* * *

><p>Un segundo despues, estaban en un tètrico vestibulo, cuyas làmparas de gas se habian iluminado en el mismo momento que Hermione abriò los ojos.<p>

-¿Severus Snape?

La voz de Ojoloco Moody surgiò de la nada, pero Hermione estaba preparada. Apenas la lengua se le desenrollò, gritò _"¡Finite Incantatem!"_y una gran figura gris estallò formando una nube de polvo.

El lugar estaba mucho màs sucio y desordenado desde la ultima vez que lo habìa visto. Olìa a humedad y hacìa frìo. Estaba lleno de polvo, lo que parecìa encontrarse en un lugar privo de colores.

Se volviò para el hombre y lo mirò con un poco de disgusto, un poco de miedo y una gran pena.

"Bien" pensò. "Se lo que tengo que hacer, es solo como si fuera un examen màs" dijo, esta vez en voz alta, para convencerse a si misma.

No era para nada como un examen, en ninguno de ellos le habrìan pedido de salvar la vida a un profesor que por seis años la habìa umillado.

Se arrodillò junto a èl y, apuntando a su bolsita de cuentas, dijo _"¡Accio Dictamo!"_ y la botellita marròn saltò a su mano. La destapò y vertiò tres gotas de pociòn en la herida. Saliò un humo verde oscuro, y aunque no dejo de sangrar del todo, habìa disminuido en cantidad el chorro de sangre. Ahora parecìa un corte mucho mas pequeño pero ninguna capa de piel cubrìo la carne viva. "Veneno", se dijo para si misma. Tendrìa que poner varios vendajes.

"Ferula", mormurò. De su varita salieron vendas que se enroscaron en el cuello del hombre, pero no era suficiente para curar la herida. Habìan muchos hechizos que habrìan ayudado, pero tenìa miedo de usarlos. No estaba segura del resultado porque la herida ademàs del veneno tenìa marcas inconfundibles de magia obscura – como los bordes negros y lo que parecìan extraños moretones que ennegrecìan la piel de forma muy innatural – que podrìan alterar el efecto de los hechizos.

Sin embargo, el profesor no parecìa muy contento de tener vendas alrededor de su cuello. Se retorcìa en el piso y trataba de sacarselas, pero evidentemente las fuerzas no le daban para ello.

Gimoteaba alicaidamente, se tuvo que acercar bastante para poder entender lo que decìa.

-Dejeme.. dejem-me...

-Profesor... yo... yo no quiero hacerle daño – Declarò la muchacha. Le habìa costado articular las palabras, sobretodo porque una parte de ella SI querìa hacerle daño. Y mucho. Nunca habìa sido una persona violenta, generalmente preferìa hablar para solucionar los problemas. Bueno, cuando estaba en tercero habìa tirado un puño a Draco Malfoy, pero ese era otro tema. Con Snape los asuntos cambiaban, no estaban en el colegio y habìa otra cosas en juego. Como su propria vida, y en este caso, la de èl tambièn.

- De-dejeme en paz..

¿Eh? ¿Dejarlo en paz? No lo estaba molestando, ¡Le estaba salvando la vida! Però un segundo despues pensò que a lo mejor estaba delirando, que era una efecto de el veneno. Y de repente se acordò que no tenìa mucho tiempo. Es màs, casi nada.

-Kreacher..- Iniciò. El hecho que el elfo domestico se habìa quedado mirando la situaciòn sin hacer nada no queria decir exactamente que la ayudarìa, pero tenia que intentarlo. - Kreacher, por favor, necesito que vallas a Hogwarts.. En el armario de pociones.. el de los alumnos... y que traigas todo lo que encuentres, ¿Esta bien? - El elfo la mirò sin decir palabra.- El amo Harry quiere que salve el profesor.. y si tu me ayudas, haras el amo Harry muy feliz.. - Terminò al ultimo. No tenia tiempo para poner en marcha los derechos de los elfos, y la frase era digna de Ron, pero necesitaba realmente que aquel pequeño ser con las orejas de murciélago esta vez le hiciera caso.

Por suerte, a Kreacher se le dibujò una sonrisa que ocupaba gran parte su cabecita y con un "crac" desapareciò.

Considerando que Kreacher tardarìa como minimo unos minutos, Hermione se apresurò a controlar las heridas del hombre que yacia casi sin vida a su lado. Mas blanco del normal, con la piel fria como el hielo, Severus Snape estaba muriendo lentamente.

Demasiado lentamente, para los gustos del mortifago. La pequeña parte conciente de su ser se preguntaba porque sentia todavia demasiado dolor, porque todavia sentìa voces, sonidos, ruidos. Normalmente uno siente todas esas cosa quando està vivo...

¿No?

Se preguntò, entonces, porque seguìa vivo aùn. No merecìa vivir, y de todas formas, cualquier forma de vida futura que hubiera llegado a tener, serìa costernada de dolor y angustia. Como todo su pasaso, de todas formas.

¿No habìa sufrido lo suficiente en vida como para querer sufrir en el màs alla? ¿O porque, por la barba de Merlìn, la persona que estaba a su lado no lo dejaba en paz? Era lo unico que querìa.

Sintiò un _"Specialis Revelio"_ debajo de su oreja izquierda, lo que indicaba profunda estupidez da parte de quien estaba tratando de salvarlo. Ese hechizo servia para saber de que estaba compuesto un veneno o una pocìon, pero por Arturo y la mesa redonda, era el veneno de una serpiente, probabilmente unica en su especie. Evidentemente, hasta sus ultimos momentos de vida tenian que ser dolorosos.

"¡crac!"

El inconfundible sonido, indicaba que Kreacher habìa vuelto. Aunque lo unico que se veìa era una pequeña montaña de objetos arriba de otros que se movìan peligrosamente.

Traìa muchas cosas – como botellitas grandes y chicas, un viejo caldero lleno de lo que parecìan gusarajos y uñas de los pies, un par de libros, varios frascos cuyos ingredientes no veìa- que probabilmente no se caian por la mismisima arte de magia. Las dejo con toda la suavidad que era capaz en el piso al lado de la muchacha y trato de hacer un pequeño inclino. La chica apreciò mucho ese gesto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el elfo se habìa ido de nuevo.

Entre las varias botellas e ingredientes que Kreacher habìa dejado, la pequeña piedra que provenìa dal estomago de una cabra era lo que Hermione buscaba. Se agachò sobre su profesor para quedarse cara a cara. Podìa ver las minuscolas gotas de sudor frìo en la frente y como su ya naturalmente grasoso pelo se le pegaba en la cara. Estaba tan cerca de èl que habrìa podido contarle las pestañas. Olìa a sudor. Tenìa una diminuta herida todavìa abierta en la sièn, despues tendrìa que ocuparse de esa.

Sentìa el debil e irregular jadeo de su ex profesor. Gemìa debilmente, probabilmente gastaba todas sus fuerzas para respirar.

Tenìa los ojos negros entreabiertos, Hermione huìa de ellos.

Haciendose coraje, la chica separò las duras mandibulas y metiò el bezoar en la boca.

Severus Snape abriò mucho los ojos. No porque improvisamente se hubiera sentido lleno de vida o algo por el estilo, pero porque ese incapaz que trataba de salvarle la vida le habìa hecho tragar un bezoar.

Malditas cabras, pensò. ¿Quien las queria? Ellas y sus malditas piedras. Sabìa que la piedra no era el antidoto perfecto, pero lo mantendrìa en vida lo suficiente como para que alguien de capacidades normales lo encontrara.

Serrò los ojos casì tan rapido como los habìa abierto y se desmayò.

La muchacha se sentò en el piso, para poder observar las reacciones del hombre que yacìa delante de ella. Aunque no estuviera conciente, se movìa, se retorcìa. Seguramente por culpa del veneno...

Hermione sentìa un poco de pena, pero ahora tambien tenìa miedo, mucho miedo. Porque nada y nadie le podìan decir que cuando èl despertara, no la matarìa. O torturarìa. O peor...

Habìa pasado años buscando la aprovaciòn del susodicho, que nunca habìa logrado. Es màs, lo unico que habìa obtenido era desprecio. Se recordaba muy bièn cuando por ejemplo en su cuarto año en Hogwarts la habìa hecho llorar delante de toda la clase por culpa de los dientes...

Y tambièn se acordaba que era el mismo hombre que habìa asesinado Albus Dumbledore.

¿Como no tener miedo?

Por un momento maldijo Harry y sus manìas de heroismo y de hacer el bièn. Estaba de acuerdo con el querer salvar una persona, con el hecho que nadie tenìa que morir.. Ella misma le habìa dicho que podìan salvarlo.

Pero...

¿Por què?

No sabìa lo que decìa, cuando hablò. No existìan muchas explicaciones para eso. Ella solo habìa abierto la boca, alguien màs habìa pronunciado las palabras...

Pero de todas formas no era el momento para tener miedo o dudas. Tenìa que actuar, y rapìdo.

Fuera o no un asesino, un mortifago, un grasoso profesor, era tambièn una persona, un ser humano. Y meritaba ser tratado como tal.

Vaciò el caldero y se dispuso a preparar una pociòn. Habìa encontrado los ingredientes necesarios mientras buscaba el bezoar y los habìa dejado separados. No habrìa ayudado a mucho, pero al menos la Soluciòn Murtlap aliviarìa el dolor, y realmente le tomaba muy poco tiempo en prepararla, sobretodo en confronto a una pociòn crecehuesos o una reabastecedora de sangre. Esas tendrìa que sacarlas de otra parte. Y muy pronto. Tenìa que ir a San Mungo, eso estaba claro. ¿Que otro lugar podìa tener provisiones en cantidades de pociones sanadoras? Pero no podìa aparecerse en el Hospital de los magos asì como si nada pidiendo abastecimiento de pociones para un par de meses...

¿Que otro lugar estaba siempre preparado para curar personas? ¿Grandes cantidades de personas?

Y, _como por arte de magia, _la respuesta le llegò volando en la cabeza.

La enfermerìa del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, podrìa ser. Madam Pomfrey siempre tenia la llave de su armario consigo misma, pero estaba dispuesta a romper la puerta, si servìa a salvar a ese hombre. Seguarmente estaba mucho màs acostumbrada a sacar cosas a escondidas da los armarios de la escuela que da un hospital. A lo mejor porque en el segundo caso se llamaba robar. Pero tal vez lo harìa, si valìa la pena.

Se asustò de si misma, por lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Era normal? ¿Era normal poner a riesgo su vida por un hombre que odiaba y que la odiaba? No, no era normal. No habìa robado nisiquiera cuando se estaba muriendo de hambre – habìa dejado dinero en aquellos casos – y realmente no le parecìa normal pensar hacerlo. Mucho menos por èl.

Pero demasiadas cosas no eran normales en su vida como para empezar a preocuparse ahora.

Sin embargo, no podìa irse a Hogwarts y dejar solo el profesor. Necesitaba Kreacher. ¿Donde se habìa ido ese elfo? ¿Por què no volvìa?

De repente se acordò que el colegio estaba en guerra, y que el elfo domestico probablemente estaba ocupado. Y que no podìa ir allì, que no tenìa noticias de nadie desde oras atràs... Que podìan haber sucedido muchas, demasiadas cosas, muertes y peleas, y ella no sabìa nada.

Odiaba la guerra, odiaba el hecho que las personas murieran inutilmente, odiaba Voldemort con todo su ser. No lo entenderìa nunca como Harry, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Odiaba los mortifagos.

¿Y por que, entonces, por què querìa salvar uno de ellos da la muerte? Esa pregunta llegaba una y otra vez a su cabeza, y seguìa sin respuesta.

Quizas habìa sido Snape, la habìa confundido y le habìa hecho hablar. O quizas ni siquiera habìa visto bièn quien era el que estaba tirado en el piso y lo habìa dicho porque era lo que harìa con cualquier otra persona. Habìa estado tan segura en ese momento de querer salvarlo...

Ahora un poco menos.

Pero lo harìa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> Me disculpo por todos lo errores :)_

_Besos!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling y yo no gano nada por escribir esto._

* * *

><p><em>-¿ Lo ha mantenido con vida para que pueda morir en el momento más adecuado?<em>

_-No pongas esa cara, Severus. ¿A cuántos hombres y mujeres has visto morir?_

_-Últimamente, sólo a los que no podía salvar. Me ha utilizado._

_-Y eso ¿qué significa?_

_-He espiado por usted, he mentido por usted, he puesto mi vida en peligro por usted. Se suponía _

_que todo eso lo hacía para proteger al hijo de Lily Potter. Y ahora me dice que lo ha criado como quien cría un cerdo para llevarlo al matadero.._

_-Me emocionas, Severus. ¿ No será que has acabado sintiendo cariño por ese chico?_

_-¿Por él?¡Expecto patronum!_

_Salió la cierva plateada, se posó en el suelo del despacho, dio un salto y salió por la ventana. Dumbledore la vio alejarse volando, y cuando el resplandor plateado se perdió de vista, se volvió hacia Snape y, con lágrimas en los ojos, le preguntó:_

_-¿Después de todo este tiempo?_

_-Siempre._

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero. Un instante después yacía recostado en la alfombra, en la misma habitación donde se había verificado esa escena.

La verdad, al fin. Harry comprendió que no iba a sobrevivir. Su misión era entregarse con serenidad a los acogedores brazos de la muerte. Pero antes de llegar a ese punto tenía que destruir los últimos vínculos de Voldemort con la vida...

Ninguno de los dos viviría, ninguno de los dos sobreviviría.

Pero primero, todavía, tenía otra cosa que hacer. Como por ejemplo, decir a Hermione que ese hombre era inocente. Y que tenía que salvarlo.

¿Cuantas veces le había salvado la vida sin siquiera saberlo?

No permitiría que nadie más muriera per su culpa. Ni siquiera Snape.

Se incorporó despacio, se puso de pie. No miró atrás al cerrar la puerta del despacho.

El castillo estaba desierto, los personajes de los retratos todavía no habían regresado a sus lienzos y el edificio se hallaba sumido en un siniestro e inquietante silencio.

Se puso la capa para hacerse invisible y bajó varios pisos. Llegó a las puertas del colegio sin contratiempos. En la entrada, Neville estuvo a punto de tropezar con él. Vió como Oliver Wood se echaba a Colin Creevey al hombro para llevarlo al Gran Salón. Vió como Neville se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de la mano. Parecía un anciano.

-Neville...

-¡Huy, Harry! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Se quitó la capa; acababa de ocurrírsele una idea surgida de sus deseos: Asegurarse por completo y salvar Snape.

-¿Adónde vas tú solo?- preguntó Neville con recelo.

-Forma parte del plan, tengo que hacer una cosa. Escucha..

-¡Harry!-exclamó Neville, sobresaltado-. No estarás pensando en entregarte, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Esto no tiene nada que ver- dijo Harry sin vacilar. Bueno, era una mentira a medias, pero una parte no tenía realmente nada que ver, relativamente-. Pero quizá me ausente un rato. Oye... Tengo que pedirte dos cosas... La primera, ¿sabes de esa serpiente enorme de Voldemort? Él la llama Nagini...

-Sí, algo he oído. ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay que matarla. Ron y Hermione ya lo saben, pero Hermione tiene que hacer otra cosa, pero te lo digo por si...

Esa espantosa posibilidad lo hizo enmudecer un instante. Pero se serenó: era crucial seguir el ejemplo de Dumbledore y no perder la calma; tenía que asegurarse de que hubiera reemplazos, otras personas capacitadas para continuar la misión. Dumbledore había muerto dejando a los tres...

-¿Harry?-le llamó la atención Neville, sacando lo de su ensimismamiento.

-Por si Ron está... ocupados.. o se olvida... y se te presenta a ti la oportunidad...

-¿De matar a la serpiente?

-Sí, eso -confirmó Harry.

-De acuerdo. Pero estás bien, ¿no?

-Sí, muy bien. Gracias, Neville.

Pero cuando Harry fue a seguir su camino, Neville lo agarró por la muñeca.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Eh? Neville.. tengo algo que hacer..

-Si, lo se. Pero me dijiste solo una de las dos cosas que me tenías que decir, ¿no?

Harry lo miró un segundo. Un segundo muy largo. Tenía la mente en otra parte, mucho más _allá._

De repente, se acordó de Snape. ¿Como iba a olvidarselo?

-¡Si! Si.. claro. Me estaba olvidando.. verás.. Snape, es inocente- Harry miró al chico. Evidentemente Neville pensaba que estaba delirando -. Estuvo siempre de nuestro lado.. Hermione esta curando de él.

Neville lo miró atonito.

-Necesito que lo digas.. a todos, ¿si?-Si Snape no sobrevivía, bueno era su trabajo limpiar el nombre de ese hombre.- Estuvo siempre enamorado de mi madre.. él.. se lo ordenó Dumbledore.. estaba enfermo.. yo..

Y sin decir más, volvió a ponerse la capa para hacerse invisible y siguió caminando.

-¡Todos vamos a seguir luchando, Harry!. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Gritó en la lontananza.

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Acababa de pasar cerca de Ginny, quien estaba junto a una niña que estaba llorando.

La cabaña de Hagrid surgió en la oscuridad. No había luces encendidas, ni se oía a Fang. Siguío adelante y llegó al bosque prohibido.

* * *

><p>Volvía a estar tendido en el suelo. Voldemort ordenó a alguien que lo examinara. Ignoraba a quién había dado esa orden. Unas manos le tocaron la cara, le levantaron un párpado, se deslizaron bajo su camisa hasta el pecho y le buscaron el pulso.<p>

-¿Está Draco vivo? ¿Está en el castillo?- le susurró muy quedamente la mujer, rozándole la oreja con los labios, al tiempo que su larga melena ocultaba la cara de Harry a los curiosos.

-Sí-musitó el muchacho.

-¡Está muerto!-anunció Narcissa Malfoy a los demás.

* * *

><p>Había cientos de personas bordeando las paredes, observando los dos combates: el de Voldemort y sus tres oponentes, McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley, y el de Bellatrix y Molly. Harry se quedó allí parado, invisble, incapaz de decidir entre uno y otro; quería atacar, pero también proteger, y temía herir a algún inocente.<p>

-¿Qué va a ser de tus hijos cuando te haya matado?-se burló Bellatrix, tan frénetica como su amo, dando saltos para esquivar las maldicione de Molly-. ¿Qué les va a pasar cuando su mami vaya a reunirse con Freddie?

-¡Nunca... volverás... a tocar.. a nuestros hijos!-chilló la señora Weasley.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, una risa de euforia muy parecida a la que había emitido su primo Sirius al caer hacia atrás a través del velo, y Harry, antes que ocurriera, supo lo que iba a suceder: el maleficio de Molly pasó por debajo del brazo extendido de Bellatrix, quién, con dificultad, logró evitar.

Bellatrix volvió a reir.

-Si es lo mejor que sabes haces.. acabar contigo será facíl- Volvió a agitar su varita, provocando que Molly Wealey saltara por los aires. Ginny y Luna corrieron a ayudarla.

El muchacho decidió atacar a Bellatrix en lugar de Voldemort, pero cuando hizo un paso hacía ella...

Sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

Muchos estudiantes, la mayor parte miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, habían abandonado la retaguardia para combatir en primera linea contra Bellatrix; quien se había refugiado detrás de su amo. Voldemort no combatía más con los tres miembros de la Orden, algo lo había distraído: Grawp y otro gigante con el cual evidentemente había estado peleando, habían chocado contra una pared del Gran Salón, provocando que esta temblara primero, y que una parte se derrumbara, despues. Todos los que se encontraban en ese lado, Mortifagos, corrieron por sus vidas, tratando de evitar que los escombros los aplastaran. No había sido un desmesurado impacto pero había asustado la totalidad de los presentes. Ahora era un solo grupo de personas -muchas personas- junto la pared opuesta que había recibido el golpe.

Voldemort agitó la varita.

Una ráfaga de viento, que llevaba con sí vidrios y piedras, atacó la muchedumbre. Indistintamente, Mortifagos y miembros de la Orden, estudiantes y adultos, lanzaron encantamientos escudos lo más rapido posible, aún asi, algunos fueron alcanzados por las escorias.

La voz de Bellatrix fue la primera en sentirse.

- ¿Qué decías antes, niño? ¿Que Severus Snape era de los vuestros?

Neville se había separado del grupo. Mientras la mayor parte se defendia de los cascotes volantes, había lanzado un hechizo hacía Bellatrix, que lo había evitado no sin pocos problemas.

Cayó el silencio.

Harry se adelantó y, por fin, se quitó la capa para hacerse invisible.

Los gritos de sorpresa, los chillidos y las aclamaciones se apagaron enseguida. El miedo atenazó a la multitud y se hizo un repentino y completo silencio cuando Voltemort y Harry, mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a dar vueltas el uno alrededor del otro.

-Esta noche no vas a matar a nadie más. Nunca más volverás a matar – sentenció Harry.-¿No lo entiendes? Estaba dispuesto a morir para impedir que le hicieras daño a esta gente.

-¡Pero no has muerto!

-Tenía la intención de morir, y con eso ha bastado. He hecho lo mismo que mi madre: los he protegido de tu maldad. ¿No te has percatado de que ninguno de tus hechizos ha durado? No puedes matarlos, torturarlos o tocarlos. Ni siquiera Snape ha muerto. Desde el momento que entre en Hogwarts, supe que esto acabaría así. Solo nosotros dos Riddle, el uno contra el otro. Y tu no volverás a matar. Pero no aprendes de tus errores, ¿verdad que no?

-¡Como te atreves...! ¿Crees que dominas la magia mejor que yo? ¿Te crees más hábil que Lord Voldemor, que ha obrado prodigios con los que Dumbledore jamás soño?

-Sí soñó con ellos, pero él sabía más que tú, sabía lo suficiente como para no caer tan bajo. Yo sé cosas que tu ignoras, Tom Riddle. ¿Quieres escuchar alguna?

¿Estás hablando de otra vez del dichoso amor?-preguntó Voldemort, y su rostro de serpiente compuso una sonrisa burlona-. El amor, la solución preferida de Dumbledore, que según él derrotaría a la muerte, aunque ese amor no evitó que Snape lo matara. ¡Bajo mis ordenes!

-Eso creíste, pero estas equivocado.

-¡Dumbledore está muerto! Su cuerpo se pudre en la tumba de mármol de los jardines del castillo. ¡Lo he visto con mis proprios ojos, Potter, y él no volverá!

-Tú no decidiste su muerte. Él decidió cómo iba a morir, meses antes de que ocurriera, y lo organizó todo con quien tu considerabas tu servidor, que hoy trataste de matar, pero no lograste hacerlo.

-¿Que tonterías estás diciendo?

-Severus Snape no te pertenece, nunca te pertenecío. Él era fiel a Dumbledore, y lo fue desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. Él la amó casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños. Por algo te pidió que no la mataras, ¿no?

-Me encargaré yo mismo de ese traidor, si es cierto que todavía esta vivo, despues. No importa que Snape me fuera fiel a mí o a Dumbledore, ni qué insignificantes obstáculos intentaran poner en mi camino. ¡Aplaste uno y aplastaré el otro, despues de aplastarte a ti!

Otro tumulto.

Lo que quedaba en pie de la pared destruida, cayó.

Bellatrix se lanzó sobre su amo, quien se derrumbo. Harry, que se había caído de rodillas al piso, quedó cara a cara con Voldemort.

-Veremos cuanto más vive Snape.

Y al decír esto, se esfumo junto a Bellatrix.

Harry quedó estupefacto. No entendía que había pasado en los ultimos segundo, ni entendía por que Voldemort se había ido. ¿Que quería decir con eso?

Un segundo después, las piezas encajaron en su cerebro.

Snape.

Hermione.

No había pensado, hasta ese momento, en el peligro que había puesto a su amiga diciendole que cuidara de Snape. Peró Voldemort no podía saber donde estaban...

¿O si?

* * *

><p>Diosa Luna : Sorpresa! Ahahah :) Pero creo que te gustarà bastante ^_^<p>

Gab Black : Graciaaas! Esta vez estuve un poco más atenta a los errores de ortografia, creo de haber solucionado los acentos.. Una pregunta, ¿cada cuanto tendría que actualizar? Soy nueva en esto XD

_**Nota:** Este capitúlo no me gusta para nada hahahaha No hay ni romance, ni Severus T_T por lo tanto terminaré rapido rapido el proximo, espero subirlo en estos dias! :)_

_Gracias a todos por leer! :)_

_Baciiiiii (=_Besos, en italiano)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Todos los personajes son de la Sra. Rowling y yo no gano nada por escribir esto._

* * *

><p>Pero no podìa hacerlo sola.<p>

Que fuera San Mungo o Hogwarts, no podìa dejar el profresor solo.

Kreacher no acudirìa a su llamada, no era su ama. Dobby estaba muerto, quedaba solo..

- ¡Winky!

Pero no se escuchò ningùn ¡crack!. La elfina no apareciò de la nada como habìa esperado. Los elfos domèsticos de Hogwarts respondìan solo a los del colegio, y ella ya no era màs una estudiante. Ese pensamiento le dolió.

El hecho que el líquido que tenía en el caldero dejaba atrás el color rojo oscuro y comenzaba a tener un tono amarillo indicaba que a la solución _murtlap _faltaban pocos minutos para estar lista. Normalmente tomaba media hora en prepararla, lo que significaba que hacía más o menos un hora que se encontraban ahí. Eso subrayaba el poco tiempo que tenía. Se acordaba muy bién que el Señor Weasley había tenido que tomar pociones reebastecedoras de sangre a cada hora cuando se encontraba en San Mungo.

Con la varita retiró los vendajes y la herida comenzó a sangrar. Dejó caer otra vez las tres gotas de esencia de Díctamo y, después que la nube verde se evaporó, aplicó la solución _murtlap_ sobre el corte en el cuello.

Severus Snape soltó un gemido.

Pensando que era una reacción involuntaria por el alivio del dolor, Hermione se alegró. Quizas podría realmente salvarlo. Aplicó nuevamente los vendajes mediamte magia y, tomando coraje, hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y mormuró _"Anguis Innoxius" ._

No pasó nada, aunque no espereaba realmente un buen resultado. Aquél hechizo servía con pequeñas serpientes, poco venenosas. Se dispuso para hacer otros hechizos. _"Exitus venena corpore" _y _"Serpens est malum" _fueron algunos.

Nada.

Para cuando se le ocurrió un pequeño encantamiento _"Vivere" _y logró hacerlo, la piel de Snape se había vuelto más cetrina. La herida que tenía en la sien ahora sangraba.

Peró se había despertado.

Por primera vez, lo miró a los ojos. Negros, profundos y llenos de algo indefinido, entre el odio más puro y la tristeza infinita. Decidió que era mejor observar a otro lado, había algo en esa mirada que la espantaba y la atraía al mismo tiempo.

No tenía muchas arrugas, pero demasiadas para su edad. Tenía el pelo negro pegado a la cara por el sudor y... diablos, era imposible no mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque él seguía en el piso y ella estaba arrodillada y lo veía desde arriba, era Snape quien comandaba esa _batalla_ de recíprocas ojeadas. Ella le tenía un miedo inapropiado para el momento – era ella quien estaba salvando la vida al otro, ¿no? - peró no podia evitar de tratar de adivinar los pensamientos de su profesor. ¿Porqué? ¿Desde cuando le importaba algo de Snape?

"Desde que Harry te dijo que cuidaras de él, ¿no?"- le dijo una voz dentro su cabeza.

"Si"- le respondió la misma voz.

"Pero, querida, fuiste tu quien dijo de salvarlo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, pero..."

"Pero nada. Fuiste tu quien quiso salvarlo al inicio, ahora es tu deber hacerlo"

Se dió cuenta que debía tener un aspecto un poco estupido, visto que estaba hablando sola. _Estupidas voces._ De todas formas, no estaba segura de haber hecho un buen trabajo con su profesor. Quizas como estaba ahora...

Cómo si este le hubiera leído la mente, se enderezó. Ahora estaban a la misma altura, él sentado, apoyandose con las manos para atrás, y ella arrodillada, en una posición más sumisa, con la cabeza baja. Por alguna razón, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no ahora que tecnicamente estaban a la par, pero en donde en realidad Snape tenía el mando. Se movió un poco hacia la pared, para poder apoyarse en aquella.

Pocos segundos despues, o quizas horas, Snape habló.

-Gracias- dijo con voz queda. No la miraba, no era necesario. En realidad, una parte de su ser hubiera preferido irse, irse y no volver, irse y no sufrir más. Pero si seguía en vida, significaba que todavía no había terminado con su misión. De todas formas, sabía – o creía de saber- cuanto había sido dificil para la chica cuidar de alguien como él. No que necesitara alguien para curarse, era capaz de sobrevivir si la ayuda de nadie. Eran veinte años que estaba solo, nadie cambiaría eso. ¿Por que alguien querría acercarse a uno como el?

-Yo... eh... den-nada- dijo, cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar. Realmente no sabía que pensar. Le hubiera gustado que él la mirara a la cara cuando se le dio las gracias, y no sabía por que no lo había echo. ¿Se avergonzaba? O a lo mejor, solamente estaba demasiado dolorido como para alzar la cabeza...

Nunca había vivido una situación tan extraña. Estaba sola con Snape – el _profesor_ Snape, le dijo una de las voces en su cabeza - pero no estaban en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, y él no le estaba sacando puntos injustamente. Cuando se acordó que era él el odiado profesor de su colegio, le pareció un pasado muy lejano, con una Hermione que no tenía nada que ver a la de ahora. Le parecian tan lejas las tardes estudiando en la Sala Común, el desayuno por las mañanas, ir a visitar a Hegrid... Se preguntó cuan remota era posibilidad de tener una vida normal. El respiro -ahora entrecortado y superficial- de su profesor, la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ehm.. uhm.. ¿Profesor? Sería mejor si se recuesta, por que eh.. una serpiente lo mordió y.. eh..

-Señorita Granger, se muy bien que una serpiente me mordió. Por desgracia para usted, niña sabelotodo, se perfectamente como curar una herida de este tipo, visto que son años que me ocupo de pociones y lucha contra las Artes Oscuras..

Aquellas palabras hirieron Hermione. No porque la hubiera llamado niña sabelotodo, si no _¡por que había dicho que sus curas no eran necesarias!_ La proxima vez lo dejaría morir, eso estaba seguro.

-Bueno- dijo asperamente-, si mis curas no son necesarias, visto que usted las considera inutiles, la proxima vez que un asesino esta en peligro de vida y mi mejor amigo me pide que lo salve por alguna locura suya, me parece que me daré la media vuelta y...

-Niña, yo no he dicho eso. - La voz de Snape parecía tener algo de divertido. ¿DIVERTIDO? Por Merlín, si había algo en el universo que no era divertido, eso era Snape. Él y su sucio pelo negro grasoso; él y su ropa siempre negra; él con ese parecido a un murcielago muy narigudo. A lo mejor se estaba burlando de ella, si, eso tenía mucho más sentido. Él y su estupido sarcasmo.

-Usted dijo que...

-Dije que conosco como curar heridas de este tipo. Se aprenden muchas cosas siendo un Mortifago, ¿sabe? Una de esas son los metodos para matar. El veneno de Nagini no mata en el arco de poco tiempo, es más una cosa lenta y dolorosa. Podría estar seguro de vivir almenos otros dos días, tres si no me muevo mucho. - Le respondió. Si antes se podía llegar a pensar que la voz tenía algo "positivo", ahora no quedaban dudas que estaba cargada de desprecio. _"Estupida niña"_ pensó para sus adentros. ¿Quién la mandaba a curarlo? Se pasó la mano por la cara en un vano intento de limpiarse un poco, lo unico que consiguió fue ensuciarse un poco más. Tenía mucha sangre seca en el lado izquierdo, debajo de la herida.

Hermione, que no se había perdido un movimiento del hombre, se dió cuenta que se había olvidado de curarla. Pero ahora era otra cosa ¿no? Ahora estaba Snape despierto, y ella no lo iba a tocar. Nunca en su vida había tocado Snape de despierto ¿Porque hacerlo ahora?

-Yo hare eso – dijo maldiciendose a si misma. ¿Porque lo había echo? ¿PORQUE? Por las calzas y todo el armario de Merlín, ¿Porque? ¿Se odiaba tanto asi ella sola? Bajo la cabeza, avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Eso que? - El hombre parecía no entender. ¿Hacer que? Ya había echo suficiente, esa mocosa.

- Eh.. la herida, digo. La limpio.. y la curo... - alzo los ojos, para encontrarse con los de él. Tenía una ceja levantada, como preguntandose si la chica decía en serio o le tomaba el pelo. - Aunque.. eh.. yo...

- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo solo, Señorita Gran..-no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, que se oyeron varios chasquidos.

Aparecieron Harry y Ron, acompañados da McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn. Parecían asustados.

La reacción de Snape fue instantanea.

Se había puesto de pie y tenía la varita en posición defensiva. Era obvio que estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte. Estaba muy palido, los vendajes le apretaban un poco el cuello y las manos le temblaban.

Ron, sin importarle mucho de la situación, para él ajena, acercó a Hermione, dispuesto a contarle las novedades. Mientras le contaba que Snape era inocente, que de joven se había enamorado de la madre de Harry, que Dumbledore estaba enfermo desde hacía meses, que era todo un plan, trataba de ponerla en pie. Por alguna razón, no lo lograba.

- Severus.. -inició la mujer, que por primera vez en la vida le dirigia una sonrisa bondadosa, aunque un poco apenada- No queremos atacarte, pero nos defenderemos si tu lo haces. Sabemos la verdad, Harry nos ha explicado todo- sonrío un poco más-. Voldemort quiere matarte... él no se ha ido. Pensamos que podría estar aquí en momentos... Vendrás con nosotros a Hogwarts. Allí estarás... estaremos, más al seguro, pienso que..

Peró no pudo terminar la frase. Se oyó otro chasquido y apareció Bellatrix Lestrange.

El pelo negro, las ojeras y la piel enferma ayudaban a hacerla parecer una especie de zombie achacoso con problemas mentales. Los ojos le brillaban de una manera innatural, y su sonrisa -si así se puede llamar- le daba el aire de loca. Detras de ella, Lord Voldemort sonreía maleficamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?¿Una reunión familiar? Oh, lo siento, pero tengo algo que discutir con mi querido Severus- se burló Bellatrix. A esas palabras, los profesores y el auror se pusieron entre Snape y Voldemort, como para defenderlo. Hermione seguía arrodillada en el piso, mientras Ron seguía sin poder levantarla. No entendía porqué; la chica no parecía escucharlo.

Se oyó algo que parecío una bomba, pero gracias a varios hechizos de protección, no se movieron, aunque las paredes sufrieron daños considerables.

Voldemort agitó otra vez la varita, al mismo tiempo lo hizieron McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn. El espació era realmente minuscolo, a cada hechizo se derrumbaba algo. Harry pensó que tarde o temprano la casa se caería abajo, sepultando todos los que se encontraban adentro.

Bellatrix, comenzó a atacar a Snape, Hermione y Ron. No obstante el primero estuviera al borde de la muerte, los hechizos no lo herían. Los vendajes se teñian de rojo cada vez más con cada movimiento, pero no permitía que esa herida lo afectara. Combatía como si ninguna serpiente lo hubiese mordido, aunque sus movimientos eran más lentos. Ron, mucho menos habil, perdío su varita y salió disparado hacía atrás. Hermione cuando se dió vuelta para ver que le había pasado a Ron, fue alcanzada por un rayo azúl electrico.

Se desplomó en el piso como una pila de trapos.

Parecía muerta: el cuerpo inerte, las articulaciones de las piernas y de los brazos estaban en extraños angulos, la piel blanca como la leche y los ojos cerrados.

-¡No!-Se oyeron varios gritos, entre ellos el de Ron, quien no podía alzarse del piso, y el de Snape.

Bellatrix, sonriendo por su hazaña, no vió el hechizo mortal que le había lanzado este ultimo. Le dió en el pecho, abrío muy grande los ojos y cayó para atrás.

Voldemort soltó un chillido seco, se volvió para Harry, que ahora estaba al lado de Ron y gritó:

Estupido niño, ¿realmente crees que no hay ningun otro Horcrux? ¡Yo soy inmortal! _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El muchacho, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El estallido retumbó como un cañonazo, y las llamas doradas que surgieron entre ambos contendientes marcaron el punto de colisión de los hechizos. Harry vió como el chorro verde lanzado por Voldemort chocaba contra su proprio echizo, vió como la Varita de Saúco saltaba por los aires, girando sobre sí misma y retornaba hacia su dueño. Harry la atrapó con la mano libre, al mismo tiempo que Voldemort caía hacia atrás, con los brazos extendidos y aquellos ojos rojos de delgadas pupilas vueltos hacía adentro. Cayo de rodillas al piso, le dolía la cicatriz como nunca antes.

El cuerpo de su antigüo enemigo se desvaneció y se sintió un frío espeluznante por algunos segundos.

¿Estaba muerto?

¿Que había pasado?

De repente, una exploción.  
>El lugar estalló en llamas. Habían salidos todos disparados para atrás, estaban tirados en el piso. Kingsley fue el primero en alzarse -tenia una quemadura pequeña debajo de su ojo derecho- y corrió a ayudar la profesora de transformaciones, que parecía haberse desmayado por el golpe. Snape siguió a Kingsley, que, aunque Harry no pudo verle la cara, cojeaba.<p>

Harry fue a por Ron, quien pedía auxilio. Sintió como Slughorn se avecinaba a ellos, mientras los demás estaban apagando el fuego, que parecía indomable. Momentos despues víó como Snape se acercaba a Hermione y se agachaba para , según creía él, controlarle el pulso. Kingsley se aproximó a ellos y Harry volvió a mirar a Ron, que tenía un brazo roto. Un istante despues, oyó sentir a Snape decir al hombre que tenía delante "Yo cuidare de ella". Se dió vuelta justo para ver como agarraba Hermione de una mano y desaparecían, dejando al auror murmorando cosas como "San Mungo".

* * *

><p>Diosa Luna : Ahahaha, yo tambien la odio ,_, aunque no puedo prometerte nada :D espero que este te guste mas que el otro, me encanta que leas y me dejes review :feliz:<p>

_**Nota: **_

_Bueno, el otro capitulo no me gusta para nada... Por lo tanto aquì tienen otro :) Con mucho mas Severus para ustedes! _

_Me disculpo por todos los errores/horrores lingüísticos/ortograficos. ;)_

_Besos!_


End file.
